She's just not that into him
by elleynad
Summary: Finchel Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Another night, stumbling her way across the hall in her pajamas. She pounded on the door trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

A girl answered the door, short skirt, drink in hand, and gave Rachel a puzzling look, "Can I help you?"

The music was louder than most nights, "Yea is Finn around?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Hold on."

Rachel sighed as she stood waiting. "Hey Rachel. You decided to come? Come on in."

Rachel placed a hand firmly on his chest, "No Finn. Does it look like I'm here for a party?"

Finn looked her up and down before answering, "Well not really, but you know I think your always hot."

Rachel sighed and slammed her fist into his chest, "Ugh, Finn, it's 2 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep. Can you keep it down please."

Finn laughed a little, "Alright, Alright I'm sorry. I'll turn it down."

"Thank you. Goodnight." She turned around and began to walk towards her apartment door.

"Hey Rach?" She stopped and turned to see Finn leaning on his doorway, "Yes Finn?"

"You know, my bed is pretty comfortable?" He laughed a little at her reaction to his statement.

"Goodnight Finn." With that she slammed the door and headed back to bed.

The next morning she woke up to a light tapping on the door. She stumbled her way out of bed. She opened the door and instantly tried to slam it shut again, "Howdy neighbor."

"Finn go away!" She turned around and headed towards her room.

He pushed the door open, "Hey. I just came to apologize. And I brought breakfast.."

Without turning around Rachel sighed, "No thank you. Now please leave."

"But I got your favorite, Bagels with strawberry cream cheese and Coffee." She stopped in her place, damn him for knowing what she liked.

"Fine." She made her way back to him, snatching the coffee and bagel bag from his hand. "Why do you do this to me? Torture me and then bribe me with food to forgive you."

She looked over at him as she chewed on her yummy bagel.

He laughed a little, "You'd never believe me if I said I actually like you Rachel."

She laughed a little spitting out her coffee, "Oh I know Finn. And like I said before never gonna happen… why dont you go find your girl from last night? She was cute, definitely a keeper."

She laughed some more as she sipped her coffee.

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, she was weird. But anyway. How about you let me take you out on a real date…"

She stood up throwing away her trash, "Nope. Not gonna happen."

He stood up too, following her and closing the space between them. Merely inches form her face he looked down and smiled. "Take a chance on me."

She covered her mouth as she laughed in his face, "Really? That's the best you got?"

With that she began to walk towards her bedroom, "Goodbye Finn. Thanks for the coffee."

"That's cruel. You're mean you know that. Why do you always do that to me?" Finn rolled his eyes, as he began to walk towards the door. Rachel stopped and thought about it for a moment, she'd be lying if she said she never thought about dating Finn.. but it was Finn. She'd regret it later, she knew for sure.

"Hey Finn... pick me up at 6?"

He turned around smiling, "I knew it. And actually I have plans can we make it 7 maybe…" She looked at him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Never mind 6 it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

She finished up brushing her hair as the clock stuck six. Grabbing her bag from her bed and heading to the kitchen area she sighed. What was she thinking going out on a date with Finn Hudson. Not only was he her obnoxious neighbor, but he was _that _guy. Rude, immature, obviously good looking, but a player, a new girl every so often, and no where close to being in a committed relationship... but he was funny, really funny. He always made her laugh. And she'd hate to admit it, but they were good friends. Like when she was sick with the flu and he brought her chicken soup and watched scary movies with her. Or when she stood up to the land lord for not having hot water and he threatened to kick her out, but Finn stood by her side to make sure that that wouldn't happen.

A tapping sound on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled a bit opening up the door. And there he stood flowers in one hand, in his dark jeans and a nice white button up.

"Well don't you clean up nicely."

Finn laughed a bit, "I'll take that as a compliment, especially coming from you Rachel... And as always you look stunning." He looked her up and down. He was amazed at how long her legs looked in her tiny blue dress, especially since she was only 5'3. "And these are for you. Figured I'd pull out all the stops." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes taking the flowers from him.

"Well these are a nice touch."

...

"Where are you taking me exactly?" She looked around and had no idea where they were. They'd been walking the streets of the city for a bit, and now her curiosity was setting in.

"It's a surprise. Which I take it is something you don't really like. You know, being spontaneous or being surprised."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I can be spontaneous..."

Finn chocked out a laugh, "Ha.. I mean, you have a planner Rachel."

"How do you know about my..." She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, every organized person should. And so what if I like to have order in my life. We all have to grow up Finn. Some of us just do it faster than others."

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm a little wounded now." He too rolled his eyes playfully at her. "But you can stop your worrying we're here... come on." He grabbed her hand pulling her down a small alley way.

Before she could protest, he was nearly dragging her behind him. They stopped as it opened up to a tiny restaurant, lit up with tiny white light's out front. A patio with a lit fire pit and French music playing overhead. She smiled a bit. It was beautiful.

"So what do you think?" He caught her smile as she analyzed where he'd brought her.

"Finn, how did you find this place?"

"So you like it? It's my dad's. Well, it was. He left it to my mom when he passed away.."

"It's beautiful."

"Yea, grew up in the neighborhood, worked here every summer. Still come out and help mom sometimes.. I saw a french cook book on your book shelf this morning, and figured it was a good idea."

She stood smiling, "I'm in love..."

Finn turned his head quickly to face her, "What?"

"..with the restaurant. I.. I love french cooking."


End file.
